Cortath
}} Cortath was the Fourth Emperor of the New Pacific Order. His reign was from 29 September 2009 - 30 March 2011. His formal title is: '' Imperator Emeritus Cortath, New Pacific Order, Comrade Chuckles'' Beginnings At the beginning, Cortath was once an unaligned red team nation, he cared not for alliances and owed no loyalties to anyone, instead believing he could strike out on his own. However, that changed the day he was attacked unprovoked by three other nations, who decimated his towns and cities, and killed his population. Realizing his error, he began to look around him and remember bonds previously forged in NationStates. New Pacific Order Comrade Cortath joined the New Pacific Order around December 2006, and has remained an active member ever since. The NPO was the first alliance he joined after creating his nation, and he has never left. Initially, he joined the Order for protection due to personal contacts with Emperor TrotskysRevenge and Emperor Emeritus Dilber that were forged during the era of NationStates. In fact, it is Cortath's experiences in NationStates that set the stage for his roles in CyberNations. As the notorious rulers "Blackbird" and "Cortath" in NS, Cortath formed many preconceptions regarding Pacifica that were turned on their head through his involvement with the CN-NPO. After joining, Cortath found fulfillment within the economic side of CyberNations, and forged a niche within the alliance through his dedication to the Tech Corps and other divisions. Indeed, Cortath has become involved in numerous departments. Cortath's last position was Emperor, having been appointed from the position of Imperial Officer for Technology Affairs. In the past, he has been Tech Corps Executive, Bank Executive, Media Scribe, ACE King of Diamonds, a Pacific University Professor, PCIA Commissar and Concilor.. Some of his proudest moments as a Pacifican have come from his involvement in these departments. For example, he felt an intense sense of pride and achievement upon the successful restructuring of the Technology Corps, a process which he was integral to. He remains a dedicated member, and will continue to serve the Order wherever possible in the years to come. Cortath in particular enjoyed being both a scribe and a member of the PacU. He loved writing the speeches for the Principles of Pacifica Weekly as well as teaching the culture of Pacifica to the newer members. On July 28, 2008, Cortath was appointed to the Imperial Advisory Committee. Cortath was also the Economic Advisor to the Viceroy of GATO, Koona, Vladimir and then Moo-Cows. Following his successful work in the , on April 7, 2009, Emperor Revenge made Cortath an Imperial Officer, his area of work was Technological Affairs. It was these times, both in the tech corps and Cultural Affairs that Cortath particularly enjoyed the work, as no matter the toil the economic advances helped Pacifca prosper. The cultural efforts inspired Cortath as in his words, "is something noble and sublime in stirring the hearts of men." Reign as Emperor On September 29, 2009, Cortath was appointed the 4th Emperor of the New Pacific Order by TrotskysRevenge, and assumed all powers that came with it. Many expressed shock in the public announcement in the choice of Cortath to follow in the hoof prints of Imperator Emeritus TrotskysRevenge. During his service as Emperor, Cortath made numerous changes to the Order, including the dissolution of the Imperial Advisory Committee, expanding the powers of the Council to oversee certain internal sections such as the and . He conducted a comprehensive overview of each area of the Order, from to the , as well as foreign affairs and even the to determine how they were running, and what if anything needed improving. Efforts to reestablish diplomatic relations with other alliances were conducted by the Emperor himself making a number of overtures to the heads of other bodies. He stepped down from the position as Emperor on March 30, 2011 and named his Imperial Regent, Mary the Fantabulous, as the new of the Order. Quotes as Emperor Awards Duties Published Works "Principles of Pacifica Weekly Address" was originally created as a production of the New Pacific Order Scribe, Cortath, meant to be published weekly. Its first several issues were weekly; however it became more infrequent as time wore on. It is published for mainstream consumption by the Body Republic of the New Pacific Order, and is time-delayed released to the CN Forums. CN Forums Published Verisons *Principles of Pacifica Weekly Address One (http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=13743) *Principles of Pacifica Weekly Address Two (http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=13997) *Principles of Pacifica Weekly Address Three (http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=14188) *Principles of Pacifica Weekly Address Four (http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=19017) *Principles of Pacifica Weekly Address Five (http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=27579) *Principles of Pacifica Weekly Address Six (http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=28130) *Principles of Pacifica Weekly Address Seven (http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=28403) *Principles of Pacifica Weekly Address Eight (http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=28718&st=0) *Principles of Pacifica Weekly Address Nine (http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=30102) *A Primer On Francoism War history Leadership Category:Member of New Pacific Order Category:Individuals Category:Francoism Category:Leaders Category:Cortath Category:Great War II veteran Category:Great War III veteran Category:VietFAN War veteran‎ Category:Unjust War veteran Category:Second VietFAN War veteran Category:Woodstock Massacre veteran‎ Category:GATO-1V War veteran Category:War of the Coalition veteran‎ Category:Karma War veteran Category:DH-NPO War veteran‎ Category:Fark-NPO War veteran Category:Dave War veteran Category:Imperial Officers of the New Pacific Order